1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for decrypting processor instructions. Still more particularly, the present invention provides fast decryption of processor instructions in an encrypted instruction Power™ architecture.
2. Description of Related Art
Encryption of program instructions can provide data security while programs are stored outside of system memory, and also within, where program code may be subject to attacks. However, decryption of encrypted program code is typically time and resource consuming.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method for fast decryption of processor instructions.